


Echo

by YaoiFanGirl1990



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiFanGirl1990/pseuds/YaoiFanGirl1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aliens called Bijuu's have invaded earth setting pod like structures called Echo's all over the place. The 10 leaders of the Bijuu's have hidden within human hosts and gathering followers so they can successfully invade; dividing the world into two factions. Will the Earth be saved or will it fall?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echo

_**Echo** _

 

_**Summary: Aliens called Bijuu's have invaded earth setting pod like structures called Echo's all over the place. The 10 leaders of the Bijuu's have hidden within human hosts and gathering followers so they can successfully invade; dividing the world into two factions. Will the Earth be saved or will it fall?** _

 

_**Hey everyone of the Naruto Fandom! Long time no see! It's been a while, haven't done anything since my fanfiction “Young” since I am no longer full of ideas for that story I am moving to a new one. And Cell Phone App game called “Ingress” gave me the idea of this fanfic, the fanfic is going be very LOOSELY based off it but not entirely. Okay here are some details you need to know about the fanfic.** _

 

_**The story is a modern Ninja World, no not modern Naruto based in tokyo. Imagine Konohagakura, Sunagakure and Amegakure but modern basically. That's basically all you need to really know everything else will be revealed in the fanfic so here we go!** _

 

_**This Fanfic is based off of a song, I am not telling you which except for the hints are in the Title and in the Chapter Titles. Have fun! First person to review the name of the song with artist I will write a oneshot for you.** _

* * *

 

 

Prologue- The Clock Stopped Ticking

 

The Earth used to be a peaceful place, there wasn't much fighting and slowly people were learning to except others differences. There were few wars and basically everyone was getting along. That doesn't mean there weren't any fights because of course you will always have your fights but it was never something big enough to cause a war. Our world was in a time of peace and no one had anything to fear. We could go about our days with nothing to worry about, we could keep our gaurds down without the worry of someone jumping out in front of us and hurting us. And again it doesn't mean that bad things don't happen because they do. That's just life. Everything in my eyes was just perfect.

 

_And then they came._

 

It was just like any normal day most of us were heading to school, some people were going to work and others were still in bed asleep. It was just a day and like any other day not a single person expected what happened to happen. I remember the skies getting dark and the sound coming from above reminded me of an air raid from a war movie my older college level brother had made me watch. I was on my way to the bus stop to get to school when all hell had broke loose. These pods came from the clouds and began planting themselves into the earth near important landmarks or monuments. It wasn't long after that did beings we have never seen before come out of the pods to guard them. Everyone was in a panic running and screaming.

 

I had run to one of the pods and hid somewhere to watch. Yes I was scared shitless but I needed to know what the hell was going on! So like my brother probably would have done I stationed myself in a set of bushes and just began to watch. The beings who learned were called Bijuu's were running about the pods setting _something_ up. It wasn't until they were done did the pod begin to glow a bright green shooting a light into the sky. I remember standing to my feet and began looking around to see lights shooting up everywhere. Fear was coursing through me and I had no clue what to think. We were being invaded so quickly that by the time anyone had the chance to think it was too late and there was nothing that we could do.

 

Around the time that I was watching the beams of light shoot into the air did I feel something crash into me and knock me out. The entire time I was unconscious I remember floating in a vast blackness feeling something else that wasn't supposed to be a part of me there. Then I woke up in a hospital a woman with blonde hair in loose pigtails sitting in a chair starring at me with a serious look I have never really seen on anyone.

 

“My name is Tsunadae, I am the highest ranking General for Konoha's military. Right now you are in one of our bases infirmaries.” She spoke sitting up straight and on the edge of her seat. The look in her eyes I remember warned me not to utter any kind of bullshit and to be as respectful as I could be.

 

“Why exactly am I here? Did I do something wrong?” I had asked after sitting up even though every part of my body was aching.

 

“No, you did nothing wrong. We found you unconscious one of the Echo's. That was four days ago.” She explained and I my eyes had widened upon hearing that information.

 

“Four days? I've been unconscious for four days?!” I asked hearing my voice jump up an octive.

 

“Please stay calm, I know this is serious. But what I am about to tell you next will change you life dramatically. Four days ago not only did we find you, but we had found 9 others. You and one of person from Konoha and then the others were found from various areas of the world. All of you have been brought here.” She explained, I had stayed silent for a long time. I had gathered that the pods that had come from the sky were being called Echo's and that I was in some sort of Military Base that I knew she wasn't going to tell me exactly where it was.

 

“Why exactly were the 10 of us brought here?” I asked averting my eyes till they looked directly into hers.

 

“The 10 of you were all hit by an unseen force correct?” She asked and I nodded my head to confirm her question wandering how she knew that. I later found out it was because 5 of us had woken up before me and all of them had explained the same experience all of us had.

 

“As I suspected. All of you have been thoroughly inspected and examined. Awake or not. We have found out that, the same entity matter that belongs to our invaders have entered your bodies. At the moment the entities are asleep so they are dormant. The scientists here are working on a serum that should help with keeping the entities dormant. We have come to the decission to call all of you Jinchuriki's and I am dubbing you and the other from Konoha as leaders.” She explained, my mouth had dropped open and I was about to start going off on her, but her deadly look silenced me instantly.

 

“You all will be trained as hopefully with this training, when the time comes and we have figured out how to stop these invaders you all will be ordered to head out and take out the Echo's. Hopefully by that time we will have found more followers to join our cause. By then we hope that each of you will have your own team to lead. Understood?” She asked, I had sat there for a good long while starring into my lap thinking over everything she had told me. At that time we didn't know as much as we did now.

 

That was a year ago.

 

As you can guess we were all trained and slowly each of us were handed a team. Each of our teams were from our respected city of birth. Everyone but mine. The other person from Konoha had gotten the team from their. As for me I would be getting stationed in Ame, and given a team from there. I wasn't too happy but there wasn't more that I could do. We were known as the Lulls while the groups who were on the Bijuu's side were called The Stillness. Each side had their ways of locating Echo's, each side had a way of attacking them and taking them over. So it was a never ending battle but our numbers were growing. When an Echo becomes part of the Lull's the color changes to a pink color.

 

My name is Haruno Sakura, and I am the Lull Commander stationed in the city of Ame. My mission is to locate a group of Lulls who call themselves Akatsuki. They are the only team of Lulls around here. I am to recruit them and meet my partner back in Konoha once I take control of the two Echo's in this area.

 

My name is Haruno Sakura, I am the 10th Jinchuriki. I hate my life.


End file.
